


I że się muszą kochać nienawiścią

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, ktoś może twierdzić że to nie jest idealne dzieciństwo, niekonwencjonalne i pewnie zdaniem współczesności złe sposoby usypiania dzieci, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, słodkie jak ochrana, troszeczkę makabreski, twisted fluff, w sensie: wyliczanka tortur, wzmiankowe tortury
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth zostaje wmanewrowany w usypianie Rufusa i drobną konwersację przed. </p><p>Spełnia zadanie świetnie, jak to dobry żołnierz, aczkolwiek w sposób, który jacyś pedanci, na przykład psychologowie, mogliby uznać za dysfunkcyjny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I że się muszą kochać nienawiścią

**Author's Note:**

> Z ręką na sercu: to jest fluff (prawda?). Napisałam to jako fluff, bo obaj bohaterowie są szczęśliwi. Znajomi postanowili takie rzeczy nazywać "twisted fluff" i w porządku. Nazwa mi się podoba.  
> A. Tortury występują, co prawda tylko wzmiankowe, zawsze jednak występują. W dużej ilości wzmianek.  
> Tak, nie ma w poprawnej, ogólnej polszczyźnie czasownika „rezać". ALE uwielbiam ten czasownik. Pewnie dlatego, że nie mam ani nie miałam rodziny na Kresach.

Sephiroth nie bywał ostatnio w Midgarze często, wutajska misja pokojowa trwała w najlepsze i domagała się jego obecności. Obecnie miał wszakże kilkutygodniową przerwę, którą spędził głównie na ćwiczeniach, spotkaniach z nowymi rekrutami, objazdowych pogadankach propagandowych, braniu udziału w paradach, galach oraz wręczeniach orderów, a także udzielaniu wywiadów, przy czym to ostatnie uważał za torturę.  
     Zdążył już odznaczyć się na polu bitwy, błyskawicznie awansować i zostać okrzykniętym przez wydziały okołopropagandowe najbardziej fotogeniczną maszyną do zabijania roku. Przynajmniej tak podsumował w odpowiedzi na „Jak leci?" pewnego dwunastolatka o błękitnych oczach, blond włosach i twarzy anioła.  
     Rzeczony chłopiec, Rufus, syn urzędującego prezydenta, „książę Midgaru", według prasy, „półdiablę, półdemon" według pracowników korporacji, obrócił się na łóżku, leniwie, rozmyślając nad odpowiedzą. Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, powinien spać, ale jego ojciec urządzał tego wieczora bankiet; poza tym, skoro Sephiroth był w mieście, mały Shinra kategorycznie odmawiał zasypiania bez niego. Od czasu, kiedy kilka lat temu wpadli na siebie gdzieś w wieżowcu i żołnierz, z powodów, których w firmie wolano nie dociekać, zajął się dzieckiem, wyglądało na to, że są z sobą głęboko związani. Albo tylko bawiło ich sprawianie takiego wrażenia.  
     — Eva mówiła mi ostatnio, że w jakimś kobiecym magazynie ogłoszono ranking najprzystojniejszych psychopatów i sadystów — rzucił prezydentowicz, zwrócony teraz twarzą do SOLDIERa. — Pani Anna z PR twierdziła, że jakaś grupa pacyfistów chciała zgłosić ciebie, ale nie pozwoliliśmy im na to. Na pewno byś wygrał, chodziło tylko o kategorię — ziewnął lekko. Nie był bardzo zmęczony, uciął sobie drzemkę po południu.  
     Sephiroth odwrócił się od okna, posłał kilkunastolatkowi najłagodniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów, przysiadł na brzegu wielkiego łóżka. Mogłoby pomieścić z cztery dorosłe osoby i mężczyzna nie raz myślał, że spanie na nim musi budzić poczucie samotności, nigdy jednak nie próbował spytać. Sprawiłby chłopcu przykrość, a usłyszał wyćwiczone „nie" w odpowiedzi.  
     — Eva Avis, twoja... koleżanka, tak?  
     Miał ochotę pogłaskać Rufusa po włosach, ale nie wiedział, czy może, nigdy za dobrze nie rozumiał zasad bliskości. Zresztą, żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do dotyku. Shinra machnął ręką ni to lekceważąco, ni to ze znużeniem.  
     — Tak, tak. Ale to tylko córka Avisów, właścicieli przedsiębiorstwa budowlanego. Oni są partnerami korporacji. Muszę „wchodzić w interakcje socjalne" z Evą. Z masą ludzi mam się bawić, znać, przyjaźnić — westchnął ciężko, co brzmiało komicznie; dziecko naśladujące dorosłych. — Wcale tego nie lubię. Ale wiem, że muszę — dorzucił szybko celem uniknięcia kazania.  
     Żołnierz zawahał się przez sekundę, szukając w pamięci czegoś, co mogłoby stanowić właściwą odpowiedź.  
     — Ludzie są chyba dość przydatni — zauważył w końcu.  
     — Ludzie są głupi — odpowiedział prezydentowicz z arogancją, która była i pozostała na zawsze jego cechą charakterystyczną — i naiwni. Łatwo nimi rządzić. Ale są użyteczni, tak. I dobrze się bawię, namawiając ich, by robili to, co chcę. Mnie nudzą te wszystkie dzieci — jego głos zabrzmiał pogardliwie; SOLDIER nie zdołał stłumić małego, czułego uśmiechu — bo nic nie znaczą. Rety, one są dopiero durne — przewrócił oczami. — Wolę, kiedy pozwalają mi siedzieć z dorosłymi. Oni mają władzę i z nimi mam o czym porozmawiać.  
     Sephiroth powstrzymał śmiech, jednak nie rozbawienie w tonie:  
     — Rozumiem... ale te dzieci dorosną i będą rządzić tymi firmami. Nie sądzisz, że lepiej mieć z nimi dobre kontakty od samego początku?  
     Chłopiec zamrugał szybko.  
     — Nie pomyślałem o tym — przyznał.  
     — Krótkowzroczność to cecha młodości.  
     Rufus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, niepewny, czy ostatnia uwaga miała być pocieszeniem, czy drwiną.  
     — A skoro o młodości mowa — ciągnął SOLDIER — to czy ktoś przypadkiem nie powinien kłaść się spać?  
     Mały dziedzic otworzył szeroko swoje błękitne oczęta.  
     — Spać? — mruknął. — Tak po prostu? Opowiedz mi coś.  
     — Jest po trzeciej...  
     — …to chociaż zaśpiewaj kołysankę. Skoro jestem taki młody, to chyba możesz? — zakończył dwunastolatek tryumfalnie.  
     Dorosły westchnął.  
     — Jesteś bezwzględnym i okrutnym stworzeniem.  
     — Jestem księciem Midgaru — zareplikował zupełnie poważnie chłopiec — a któregoś dnia będę prezydentem ShinRy.  
     Gdyby najemnik był normalnym człowiekiem, przeszłyby go ciarki. Ponieważ jednak całe swoje życie spędził w laboratoriach albo na treningach wojskowych, a wieku lat piętnastu został wysłany na wojnę, oznajmił tylko ze szczerą pogodą:  
     — I, jako przyszły prezydent, musisz się nauczyć wstawać wcześniej – idź spać. Miłych snów. Nie musisz się niczego bać, skoro tu jestem. SOLDIER pierwszej klasy, Sephiroth, melduje rozpoczęcie misji uśpienia księcia Midgaru oraz gotowość czuwania nad jego snem! — Zasalutował żartobliwie.  
     Rufus wtulił się w niego nagle, ale także uśmiechnięty, nie przestraszony.  
     — Będziesz moim generałem, marszałkiem, moim dowódcą armii – wyszeptał radośnie – i będziesz mnie bronił przed wszystkimi, wszystkim, przed całym światem...  
     Mężczyzna pogłaskał go po włosach, teraz już pewien, że może. Słowa dziecka były początkiem ich małego rytuału na dobranoc, z czasów jeszcze przed wojną – skoro dwunastolatek chciał go wskrzesić, nie zamierzał odmawiać.  
     — ...wszechświatem, jeśli będzie trzeba — zapewnił solennie. — Przed potworami, wutajczykami, anarchistami, alterglobalistami, pacyfistami, komunistami, buntownikami wszelkiej innej maści, przed Cetra, o ile jeszcze istnieją...  
     — ...podobno tylko jedna — wtrącił szybko prezydentowicz — ale niegroźna.  
     — …przed klęskami naturalnymi, słońcem, niebem, morzami, rzekami, całą planetą, układem, przed galaktykami i gromadami. Starłbym je na proszek, gdyby spróbowały cię skrzywdzić.  
     — A ludzi... — wymsknęło się chłopcu.  
     — ...złapalibyśmy, znaleźli rodziny i wyrezali w pień rodzinne miasta — głos Sephirotha był łagodnym, ciepłym szmerem, takim, jakim od wieków usypiano dzieci w każdej części świata. — Torturowalibyśmy potem ich, rodziny, przyjaciół i przygodnych znajomych.  
     — Ja-ak? — Rufus zaczynał powoli odpływać.  
     — W każdy możliwy sposób. Połamalibyśmy im kończyny, żebra, wyłamalibyśmy, zmiażdżylibyśmy stawy, wyłupilibyśmy albo wypalili, kwasem czy ogniem, oczy, wyrwalibyśmy paznokcie...  
     — ...i wszystkie włosy z głowy! — dorzucił Shinra.  
     — I język, i zęby, i wszystko, co tylko byś zechciał. Skorzystalibyśmy z deprawacji sensorycznej, pozbawili wzroku, słuchu, czucia, zamknęli w karcerze albo nawet pudełku. Nie pozwolilibyśmy spać, głodzilibyśmy, zmuszali do wielogodzinnych ćwiczeń fizycznych, stania albo klęczenia przez całe dni. Pobiłoby się ich, skopało i cięło nożami, setki nacięć, żadne nie śmiertelne. Odcięlibyśmy im nosy, uszy, palce, wargi, rozcięlibyśmy usta. Wstrzyknęlibyśmy narkotyki i mako. I tyle, tyle innych... junoński bucik, podciąganie, pławienie, przypalanie, zgniatanie, wystawianie na zimno, wlewanie wody – nie, lepiej nieczystości – do gardła, podtapianie, oparzenia, biczowanie, krzyżowanie, wbijanie gwoździ pod paznokcie, skalpowanie, wiązanie, długotrwale wystawienie na słońce, rażenie prądem.  
     Urwał na chwilę, sprawdzając, czy prezydentowicz zasnął – już prawie, ale jeszcze otworzył zmęczone powieki i spojrzał wyczekująco, więc mężczyzna podjął.  
     — Rwanie chocobo, rozszarpanie na sztuki, ukamienowanie, pogrzebanie żywcem, wbicie na pal, przebicia, najlepiej możliwie tępym, grubym przedmiotem. Oblanie wrzącym olejem albo kwasem. Topienie w ropie naftowej. Oddanie w ręce Hoja, wiwisekcje, celowe zakażenia. Obdarcie ze skóry. Napiętnowanie. Ciągnięcie za pojazdem, dodatkowo wśród spalin, tuż obok turbin najlepiej, żeby była szansa na wciągnięcie – albo pod silnikiem, wtedy można poparzyć. Przeciągnięciem pod kilem. Krępowanie, na rożne sposoby. Usmażenie żywcem. Stały hałas. Migoczące światła. Odcięcie dopływu krwi do tkanek. Podduszenia. Zmuszanie do zjadania własnych palców, uszu, czego byśmy tam nie obcięli. Albo śmieci. Wyrwanie organów. Miażdżenia, pęknięcia, uszkodzenia organów wewnętrznych. Wylizywanie butów. Pozostawienie nago. Krzyk. Uszkodzenia kręgosłupa, odleżyny. Poniżenie. Pozorowane egzekucje. Szarpanie ciała kleszczami. Puszczenie zwierząt, żeby zjadły od wewnątrz. Pozostawienie na pastwę owadów. Odwodnienie. Zagłodzenie. Wieszanie do w góry nogami, inne zaburzenia błędnika, kręcenie. Łaskotki. Gwałty. Kastracja. Śpisz, Rufus?  
     Tym razem chłopiec nie odpowiedział. Oddychał spokojnie, równo, głęboko. Sephiroth uśmiechnął się wpół do niego, wpół do siebie i wyszedł, na progu obracając się raz jeszcze, długą chwilę patrząc na śpiące dziecko, maleńką figurkę w morzu białej pościeli. Było dziwnie tkliwie, coś ścisnęło mu serce – jego książę, jego stworzonko, jego jedyny chłopiec, ich podobne, utylitarne dzieciństwa, biel, zawsze biel naokoło, jego książę – ale poszedł do siebie, potrząsnąwszy tylko głową.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł jest, oczywiście, z wieszcza. Tego polsko-litewsko-żydowsko-białorusko-tatarskiego (znać, że wielki poeta, kiedy się o niego tyle narodów bije). Adasia, 'naczy.
> 
>  
> 
> **Do - w stambuch**
> 
>  
> 
> Ku różnym stronom ściągnęliśmy dłonie,  
> W różnych mieszkały światach nasze myśli,  
> Oczy ku różnej wyglądały stronie -  
> Jakże, o luba, ku sobieśmy przyszli?  
> Jak gwiazdy równe wielkością i kształtem,  
> Do przeciwnego wyrzucone biegu,  
> Kiedy je niebo jednostajnym gwałtem  
> Wiecznie odtrąca od każdego brzegu,  
> Wieczni wygnańce z powszechnego świata,  
> Jestże to dla nich szkodą czy korzyścią,  
> Że wstręt ku wszystkim znowu je pobrata,  
> I że się muszą kochać - nienawiścią?


End file.
